My Reflection
by SD'Berry
Summary: Dicen que los gemelos son iguales, pues no les falta razón. Yo Haruno Sakura, vivo a la sombra de mi hermana. Me pregunto el por qué será así, pero no encuentro la respuesta.


**M****y ****R****eflection**

**T****itulo ****d****el ****f****anfic:** My Reflection.  
><strong>A<strong>**utor/a:** Berry.  
><strong>G<strong>**énero:** Romance y drama.  
><strong>C<strong>**lasificación:** +13.  
><strong>A<strong>**dvertencias****:** Lemon y Lime.  
><strong>S<strong>**erie:** Naruto / Naruto Shippuden.

**R****esumen:** Dicen que los gemelos son iguales, pues no les falta razón. Yo Haruno Sakura, vivo a la sombra de mi hermana. Me pregunto el por qué será así, pero no encuentro la respuesta.

Ella, es my similar a mí, claro que si hablamos de físico, solo nos diferenciamos en el color de pelo y ojos, en cuanto a personalidad…es algo radical, ella es la chica popular, guapa y a la que todos quieren, mientras que yo soy la antisocial, fea y a la que todos odian.

Ayame conseguía todos los chicos que se propusiese, pero no le bastó, tenía que quitarme lo que más quería, mi novio; pero esto no quedará así y se lo demostraría a ella y a todos.

**P****ublicaciones:** Mundo Sasusaku.

**C****apítulo ****1**

**Era un día primaveral, aunque ya se acercaba el atardecer, yo había quedado con Sai (mi novio), en el Parque Central de Konoha, eran las 7:12 p.m, yo llegaba tarde pero tuve suerte y encontré a un taxista muy amable que me llevó hacia allí. Cuando me bajé del coche, me dispuse ha pagarle al señor e irme corriendo; no quería que Sai se matara a esperar y cuando llego, me encuentro con él y Ayame besándose; solo la idea de que eso sucediese, paralizaba mi cuerpo, pero no eso nunca sucedió, si no que sentí como se me encogía el pecho, pero en ningún momento fuí hacia allí para montarle a Sai el típico numerito de siempre, si no que me fui de allí, tan rápido como mis piernas me lo permitiesen, no sabía a donde iba ni tampoco me importaba, solo quería que esa imagen desapareciese de mi cabeza. **

**No sé como pero, de alguna manera llegué a mi casa, no estaba llorando ni lo había hecho; para mí eso era mucho peor, sentía una gran tristeza combinada con furia en mi interior. Antes de entrar en casa me tranquilicé, no merecía la pena que mis padres pagaran el pato, cuando no habían hecho nada.**

**Al entrar, ví una foto en el recibidor, eramos Ayame y yo de pequeñas y estábamos abrazadas, en ese tiempo nos queríamos mucho, pero a partir de los 13 años, la cosa cambió y no precisamente para bien. Nosotras no solo habíamos cambiado fisicamente si no que también lo habíamos hecho en cuanto a la personalidad; A mi me había crecido bastante mis ondulados cabellos rosados, mis ojos que antes eran azules, se tornaron hacia un verde jade; mi cuerpo delgado se desarrolló y creció entorno hacia los 168 cm. Sin embargo Ayame, no cambió tanto, su pelo, antes pelirrojo, palideció un poco, dejando crecer sus lisos cabellos y sus ojos no cambiaron de azul agua marina; su cuerpo, maduró adoptando sus curvas necesarias, aunque su cadera es más estrecha que la mía y su altura estaba sobre los 170 cm. Si hablamos de personalidad…es algo radical; Ayame es my engreída, vanidosa y odiosa, pero parece que eso le gustaba a la gente, pues era una de las más populares entre los chicos sin embargo yo soy estudiosa, agradable y coherente, lo que se abrevia como "nerd". En la clasificación, también contaba la ropa que utilizabas; ropa provocativa, igual a "guay" y ropa holgada, igual a "pringada".**

**-Sakura,¿eres tú?-preguntaba su madre dubitativa.**

**-Si mamá, soy yo-contestaba Sakura dejando la foto que había cogido, en el mueble del recibidor.**

**La rubia subía por las escaleras y se disponía ha abrir la puerta de su dormitorio, pero unas palabras de su hermana, la detuvieron:**

**-¡Sakura!¿Estás enfadada, no?-decía burlona Ayame.**

**-No sé porque debería estarlo-contestó esta haciéndose la tonta.**

**-Vamos, se que me viste con Sai-afirmaba la peliroja-Pero no estábamos haciendo nada malo, solo le daba lo que tú nunca le has dado-explicaba mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una arrogante sonrisa.**

**Sakura pensó ¿de qué vas?¿qué no era nada malo? Me estaba engañando.**

**-Verás, es que a él no le hacían falta las drogas, si no buenas medicinas-contraatacaba la de ojos jade.**

**-¿Qué insinúas? No te hagas la experta, que no tienes ni idea; por favor mi hermana "antisocial"-dijo recalcando esta palabra-me da lecciones de ligoteo-seguía Ayame hipócrita.**

**La chica se sintió ofendida, pero cuando iba a responderle el sonido del timbre la detuvo.**

**-¡El timbre! Mamá, papá; no abráis, de seguro que es Sasuke-kun-ordenaba mientras bajaba las escaleras.**

**Sakura entró en su cuarto muy enfadada ¿quién se creía que era? La odiaba, la odiaba profundamente. Ella no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados y le demostraría a su hermana y a el engreído de su novio; Sasuke, quién era-pensaba mientras de su boca salía una sonrisa juguetona.**

**Continuará…**


End file.
